An Original Christmas Carol
by GravityOnEarth
Summary: Merry Christmas! In this "Original" Christmas Carol, Klaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid, is visited by three ghosts (for lack of a better term): The Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come. Meanwhile, Stefan Salvatore just wants Klaus to come to his house and celebrate. KLAROLINE included. Stelena AND Delena (probably more Delena). April/Matt. Matt/Rebekah. Read and Review!
1. Klaus Gets a Visit From Tatia Petrova

**Hello! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT: This story takes place somewhere in the NEAR future, where Rebekah is on good terms with Klaus, Caroline talks to Klaus, and Stefan is best friends with Klaus, once again. Bonnie is still alive. (It isn't that far ahead in the future) Elena isn't dating anyone at the moment. Jeremy is out of town with his friends. The hunter's mark never appeared on Jeremy. Kol and Elijah are in town. They have been for a month. Elijah is staying with Klaus in his house. Kol is with Rebekah in her house. April knows about vampires, and witches, and hybrids, and dopplegangers. Rebekah and April are best friends. April lives with Rebekah. Matt is currently single, but he likes April… and Rebekah. Now. On to the story! ^~^**

* * *

An Original Christmas Carol:

Christmas was always a bore for Klaus Mikaelson. A fake. A phony. Why did people celebrate this pagan tradition, anyways? People just pretend. They pretend to be happy. They pretend that they're doing good. They pretend that it's magical, with snow, and hot cocoa, and homemade sweaters. But it's not. Who's happy when they're spending money on gifts and extravagant dinners? Not Klaus. Who's "doing good" during Christmas? I mean really now, who helps out the poor? Not Klaus. And who cares about snow? It's cold, it's wet. And hot cocoa in cheesy holiday cups? Klaus likes champagne in fine glass. Who wears holiday sweaters? They're itchy, stuffy, and you only wear them once a year. Who needs Christmas?

"Look. Klaus. I just want you to come to my place. Granted you won't kill any of us, I think it'd be fun. Damon's willing to let you come. You know… festive spirit, and all that. Oh! Caroline will be there…" Stefan tried to talk him into coming to some silly Christmas party. He could have a party all by himself, and it'd be ten times better.

"Would you invite my family?" Klaus tried, negotiating.

"Depends," Stefan replied.

"Rebekah?"

"Probably,"

"Elijah?"

"Definitely. He's probably the best out of all of you," Stefan joked.

"Shut up, Stefan. Kol?"

"Probably not. Why are you asking?"

"Because. You can invite them to your party instead of me. I have no need to be there, Stefan,"

"Suit yourself," Stefan said, then shrugged. He walked out of Klaus's office, out of Klaus's house, and into his car.

Three days later, it's Christmas Eve, the day of the Salvatore Christmas party. He intends to stay at home.

"Brother, are you going to the Salvatores's party?" Elijah asks.

"No," Klaus answers, stiffly, crossing his arms. "I have no business, or want to go to that silly party, Elijah."

"If you wish it, brother," he says, before leaving.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT:_

* * *

"Hello Klaus," he turns around. It's almost midnight. It was a woman's voice. It couldn't be Elijah. Or Rebekah.

"Elena or Katherine? Never could tell you apart," he says, snidely.

"Neither. It's Tatia. Remember me, Niklaus?" she smiles, walking towards him.

"H-how? How are you even here?" He stutters.

"The witches on the other side have allowed me safe passage through to you. They've told me that you," she starts. They're nose to nose. "Haven't been the kindest person."

"Really, now? I've only killed, what, hundreds of people? No big deal," he says, sarcastically.

"So anyways, well, I don't have that much time Niklaus, but you'll be visited. By three… things. They aren't quite ghosts, but they definitely aren't alive. They'll come in weird forms. They will show you your past, present, and future," she explains.

"Charles Dickens? Really Elena? Now I know this is fake. Just shut up. I don't believe you. If Damon or Tyler sent you out here to freak me out…" Klaus warned.

"I'll leave. But I am not Elena Gilbert. Nor Katherine Pierce. I am Tatia Petrova. You will be visited by the first specter at one A.M. Goodbye, Klaus," she says. He blinks. And she's gone. He shakes his head. He draws a flame. He rolls his eyes at the stupidity of this "prank". Really now? He was no Scrooge. Or was he?

* * *

**HERE YOU GO! A SOMEWHAT SHORT BEGINNING TO A SOMEWHAT SHORT STORY! MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS! :D Like it? Hate it? DON'T BE A SCROOGE! Review, please! 2 reviews, I'll update. **


	2. Klaus is Visited by the First Ghost

**Thank you for them comments! I mean it. \:D/ Now! On to this chapter!**

* * *

An Original Christmas Carol:

The clock chimed one. Ding. He only had a few minutes of rest, before he was awoken by a small finger of a ten year old boy. He wore a dark green tunic and simple pants. He was barefoot, and a little dirty.

Klaus's eyes fluttered awake. He wished he had stayed asleep.

"Hello, brother!" the boy said cheerily.

"Oh god. Oh my god. No," Klaus stood up, and started pacing fast. "No. How the hell are you here?"

"How was Tatia Petrova here?" the boy said.

"She – Is it really you?" Klaus asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, brother. It's me. It's Henrik. I've been watching over you. All throughout the years, Brother. I watched as you killed Mother. I watched as you killed Father. I watched as you daggered Bekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah. The witches on the other side want me to help change you. So please. Nik! Please let me help you," When Klaus teared up, he turned around. He hid from his little brother. Henrik approached Klaus gently. Klaus turned around, dropped to his knees, and hugged Henrik.

"I'm sorry Henrik. I'm so sorry. I started all of this. I did," Klaus admitted,tearing up.

"Don't waste your tears, brother," Henrik said, smiling. "Now come along. I need to show you something."

Klaus put his hands on Henrik's two shoulders. They were tiny. Klaus blinked. Suddenly, Henrik was next to him, and they were in their father and mother's home. Before either of them were born. Their parents' firstborn had just died of the plague. He was such a small thing. Their mother was After observing for a few seconds, Henrik explained.

"When Samuel," he nodded off to the dead corpse of the baby. "died, Mother and Father decided to go off to the New World, where they had all of us." Klaus took it all in. Henrik was to be his Ghost of Christmas Past. Klaus blinked again, and they were transported to the old village they lived in when they were human.

"STOP IT, KOL!" Rebekah screamed. She looked eight. That meant that Kol was nine. Henrik was five. Klaus, thirteen. Elijah was fifteen. Finn would be nineteen.

Rebekah was making a snowman. Kol was throwing snow at her. Klaus smiled at the two kids. He hadn't lost all humanity. There was that tiny bit that bugged him. He tried to force it out. Who needed humanity when you were the most POWERFUL creature on earth?

Suddenly, Mikael appeared, dragging Klaus by the collar.

"No," Klaus said, remembering the day.

"I'M SORRY, FATHER!" A young Klaus yelled.

"Do you know what your BROTHER did?" Mikael yelled at Kol and Rebekah. The little children shook their head.

"It was a dare…" the future Klaus whispered, running his finger against his lips. Henrik looked up at Klaus with innocent eyes.

"You don't understand, father! It was a mistake! A petty dare! Ow – father! Stop! Please!" the young Klaus said. The present Klaus remembered. It was near Christmas. He stole something. Something so unimportant that he'd forgotten. The other kids dared him. He tried to be brave. Tried to be cocky and cunning. This was the start of a hunger for attention and power.

"Take me away. I want to leave, Henrik," Klaus demanded. He blinked once more. It was the Christmas after Henrik died.

"Even I remember this. You all cried. Wept for me. I watched all of you. No one celebrated. No one moved on," Henrik remarked.

It was his fault. He convinced Henrik to go out with him to watch the werewolves change. It was Henrik's birthday. Henrik had just turned thirteen. He had a whole life ahead of him. Klaus blinked once more.

They were at the club that Stefan, Rebekah, and he used to go to.

Klaus looked down at his shoes, ashamed.

"Did you see what I did here? Ever? God," he threw his head up, and shook his head. "Henrik, you shouldn't have watched. We did… big kid… stuff there."

"I did. I wanted to see my family. You were there. I didn't want to see Father. And really Nik? I'm thirteen," Henrik said, crossing his arms.

"You were thirteen by a day," Klaus smirked and chuckled. He loved his brother. When Henrik died, no one comforted him. No one loved him the way Henrik did. Henrik was his favorite brother. Kol was troublesome and weird. Finn was serious and emo. Elijah was too uptight. Henrik understood Klaus. A mini Klaus, if you will. But Henrik, unlike Klaus, tried make others happy. He was extremely generous and loving.

Rebekah was wearing long strands of pearls and a flapper dress. Klaus and Stefan were wearing suave tuxedos. God, he loved the twenties.

Rebekah was leaning on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan was smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas, Bekah," Stefan whispered, kissing her forehead. Klaus was looking at someone else. He was going to kill her. Drain her blood.

"Come on, Klaus. One more Christmas," Henrik said.

"Okay," Klaus replied, warily.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus!" Rebekah was covering a past Klaus's eyes, and giggling.

"Take me home. TAKE ME HOME, NOW, HENRIK," the present Klaus yelled at his small brother, remembering the Christmas. He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Observe you and Bekah, brother. Please. I just want you to see what you've done," he said.

"WELL, I KNOW what I've done. I KNOW IT, HENRIK," Klaus yells.

"Then why haven't you changed? Why are you such a… an INFURIATING DUNCE!?" Henrik yells.

"Dunce? REALLY, Henrik? Dunce? That's the best you could come up with? Dunce?" Klaus replies, sarcastically.

"That doesn't matter, Nik. Just shut your mouth, and watch," Henrik says, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, Henrik," Klaus says, rolling his eyes. He watched his worst Christmas play out before his eyes.

It was some time in the 1800s. Kol was off – God knows where, and Elijah was in Germany. Why? Klaus didn't know.

"Bekah, stop it," a past Klaus said, sternly.

"What am I doing wrong?" Rebekah was giggling some more. "God, Niklaus, don't be so uptight! It's Christmas."

"Bekah, stop. I'm trying to work," Klaus tried, again.

"Really? Work? Don't be a bore. Celebrate. Please?" she tried smiling at him, only to be retuned with a scowl.

"Who cares if it's Christmas, Bekah? It's cold and everyone's singing. And not well, if I may add," Klaus tells.

"Klaus! Don't. Please. Stop. I don't want you to ruin my day," Rebekah whined.

"WELL CONSIDER YOUR DAY RUINED. GO AWAY, REBEKAH. I don't need Christmas, I don't need YOU. I need silence. I need peace and quiet. I need to get back to WORK," he yelled at her.

The present day Klaus put his hands in his head, muttering,_ I'm sorry, Rebekah._

Rebekah fled through the doors, wiping tears. She didn't even grab a coat, and it was snowing outside. The past Klaus didn't show a bit of remorse. He thought that Rebekah would come back. But he should have known that she was stubborn as a mule. A blond, really pretty, teenage mule. She didn't come back to him until the 1900s.

"Can I leave now, Henrik? I think this has been enough torture, thank you," the present Klaus said.

"Torture? That wasn't what I intended, Nik. I just wanted to show you how unhappy you are. How rude. How selfish. How villainous. How dunce…y," Henrik said. Klaus listened with concern. "And if you're like that because of me, because I died trying to have FUN, I'm sorry. I want YOU to have fun, Nik. I don't want you to be a mean guy. I don't want you to mourn my death. I DON'T want you to hurt Bekah. I don't want you to think Kol's weird. He just sees life… differently. And Elijah's not uptight. He just values order. Like, a lot."

Henrik did understand him. He knew him. Klaus was close to tears.

"I remember the night I died, Nik. It was exhilarating. You told me to keep quiet. I did. The moon shone brightly… ghastly even. And the men cried out in pain. I heard their bones break. It made me cringe. And then the silvery-grey one looked at me. Its eyes were glowing gold. I was so scared. Never had I felt more alive. Then I was dead. I don't know what happened. And I saw you drag my body. You cried. You tried to somehow bring me back to life. You muttered what you thought were unheard apologies. You were wrong. I did hear them. I am here to tell you that I forgive you, Nik. You're my brother, and family sticks together," Henrik spoke with passion. With honesty. "If you're mean and cruel because I died four nights before Christmas, then I'm the one who should be sorry. Then it's my fault you're making people angry. Making them sad. Completely defacing the meaning of Christmas. And I hate it. I hate to watch you do that every Christmas. Please don't ever do that again. From here on out. You can be just…"

"An infuriating dunce. I know, Henrik." Klaus smiled through tears. He hugged his little brother. "It wasn't your fault, Henrik. It was never your fault. I did this all myself."

"I wish you could stay Henrik. Just stay down here with me. I'd be good. I promise. Year round. Not just for Christmas," Klaus whispered in his ear. Henrik abruptly shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. You won't see me in this human form again, Nik. But always know, I am watching you. I watch you all the time. Partially because you daggered the others. Partially because you're also the most fun. Oh! One last thing. NEVER, EVER, EVER, give up on Caroline Forbes. EVER. I swear, she likes you. She likes you a lot. Even if it seems like she's 'friendzoned' you — I heard her say it on the phone while talking about you… long story — she does love you, Nik," Henrik said, smirking. "You're a match made in heaven."

"Shuddup, Rik," Klaus said, jokingly. He hugged his brother, and soon he was gone. Klaus was back on an couch. He was hugging a grey teddy bear. When in his room, he put it by his bedside table. He glared at it. The little beads that were the bear's eyes were the exact hue of Henrik's eyes. He sat on his bed. Thinking about Henrik. How he did change. How he was cold, and cruel, and rude, and mean. He was sorry. Honestly.

"Hello, Klaus! I bet you're all like, 'What are you doing here? How'd ya get in?' Right? Yeah, um, champagne?" She held up a bottle.

_Oh God. What _is_ she doing here? _Klaus thought.

* * *

**YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I intended to finish ON Christmas… but WHATEVER. I guess I'll be done by… Saturday or Sunday. **** At the least. So yeah. EXTRA FREAKING LONG CHAPTER. GOD. It's ALMOST TWO THOUSAND WORDS. Right now it's 1,959 words. So… any guesses on **_**who **_**this mystery girl is? I guess it's easy to guess. But whatever! t(._.t) Still. I like to see those reviews. 3 more, I'll update! **


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers of _An Original Christmas Carol_,

I'm sorry. I've decided to put this story on _temporary_ hiatus… :T

I'll definitely post the next chapter this December. :O

Because, obviously, this is a Christmas story.

So… I hope you follow this. Expect another chapter sometime in December 2013. D:

Once again, I just can't write this story without the Christmas cheer… with Christmas happening all around me.

Right now, It's all New Years. Resolutions. Changes. So here's my change in the story: I'm not going to update at ALL unless it's December. :/

See you next year! If you wanna read more of my writing for Vampire Diaries, I DO have another Vamp Diaries fic. Songfics and oneshots! Hurray!

Don't be sad, readers. Comment. Review. You can even troll and flame. XD Just don't expect an update anytime soon.

Many Apologies,

GravityOnEarth

PS: Just because I'm not going to update anytime soon, doesn't mean I'll forget this story. I do have a plot in mind. :D So... love you all? Goodbye, for now.


End file.
